The Lion Guard: The Legend of Kion Season one Episode one: The pure hearted hyena
Background singers: ''Whoa oh oh oh oh, 'Oh oh oh oh oh, ''Whoa oh oh oh oh, ''Oh oh oh oh oh'' :Singer: 'There's a time in life when you may get a great calling, And it seems so big at times, you feel like you may be falling. If you believe in who you are, there's no need to go running. You found your place, and with your friends, the adventures keep on coming :'Chorus: ''Waachi waamo, For the Pride Lands, ''Wao ni umoja, ''They're united, ''Wao ni daima, ''They're always on guard, ''Askari Wa Simba! ''For the Pride Lands, They're united, They're always on guard, Askari Wa Simba! Looking after the Pride Lands, Staying strong and united, And no matter where we stand, We'll never be divided, Roar of the lions in the sky, Always keeping a watchful eye, Fierce, fast and brave and strong, Look out, here comes the Lion Guard! :'Singer: 'So any time that trouble comes, there's a new team waiting.To take a stand and fight to keep the Circle of Life from breaking :''Chorus: Askari Wa Simba!, ''For the Pride Lands, They're united, They're always on guard, Askari Wa Simba, ''Askari Wa Simba! ''Looking after the Pride Lands, Staying strong and united. And no matter where we stand, We'll never be divided. Roar of the lions in the sky. Always keeping a watchful eye. Fierce, fast and brave and strong. Look out, here comes the Lion Guard! ''Whoa oh oh oh oh, ''Oh oh oh oh oh, ''Whoa oh oh oh oh, ''Look out, here comes the Lion Guard! ''Whoa oh oh oh oh, ''Oh oh oh oh oh, ''''Whoa oh oh oh oh, ''Look out, here comes the Lion Guard! : Scene cuts to kion waking up in the outlands Kion: huh? Kion looks around looking confused Kion: where the heck am i? Kion starts walking and realizes where he is Kion: why am i in the outlands? Kion starts looking around more Kion: alright bunga. if this is one of your pranks, then you can come out now dude. i wanna go home and watch pride land adventures. Kion continues walking but then sees a shadow Kion: ha, ha. yep, you got me bunga. jokes! The shadow reveals itself and appears to be a female hyena cub Hyena: hey. you alright? Kion: yeah, i guess. hyena. Hyena: a lion in the outlands huh? not something you see every day. kion, leader of the lion guard, am i correct? Kion: you know me? good. then you know you don't stand a chance. Jasiri cocks her head to the side Jasiri: i've heard about you and your friends, but i guess what i heard was wrong. Jasiri's quip caught kion off guard Kion: what do you mean? Jasiri: i never thought you'd be so rude. Kion: what? no, i wasn't...you just startled me, kay? i thought you were my friend bunga playing some stupid prank on me. Jasiri: sorry. are you lost? Kion: i guess. Kion observes jasiri who rolls her eyes while smiling Jasiri: do i meet the fiercest's approval? Kion backs up Kion: sorry. Jasiri shrugs Jasiri: so. now that i know you, and you know me, you wanna play? Kion: play? how do i know you're not in janja's clan? Jasiri: oh, that pimp? god i hate him. i know your father had a bad past with the hyena's, but i can assure you that i'm different. Kion: yeah right. how do i know janja didn't send you? Jasiri: there's that rude thing again. Kion sighs Kion: look jasiri. i know hyena's can be good, and i know you can't be entirely like janja. but i don't trust anyone. Jasiri: well, if i told you i know where a watering hole is, would that help? Kion looks at jasiri Kion: yes it would. Kion follows jasiri to a watering hole Jasiri: ta-da. drink up. Kion walks over to the watering hole and starts drinking it Kion: so jasiri. is there any chance you can get me to flat ridge rock? Jasiri: i don't see why not. i go there all the time anyway. sometimes i watch your family hunt. Kion stops drinking Kion: you spy on us! Jasiri: wait, what!? Kion: did cheezi and chungu put you up to this!? Jasiri: heck no dude. just give me a chance. Kion: no thanks. i can get out of here on my own! Kion runs off Jasiri sighs Jasiri: that idiot's going the wrong way. i've gotta stop him. Jasiri takes a quick drink and runs after kion Scene cuts to kion walking through thinking about what he said to jasiri Kion: was that rude? oh, like i care. i can get out of here no prob. Just then kion sees a flash of light and climbs up some rocks Mufasa: kion. i see you're in need of assistance again. Kion: grandfather mufasa. it's been a while. at least a week or two. Mufasa: yes, i know. Kion: so what exactly do you mean by, assistance? Mufasa: let me explain something kion. are all lions the same Kion: well, no. i'm more adventurous than kiara. Mufasa: exactly. i understand that you believe hyena's can be good, but that begs the question. why did you shun jasiri away? Kion: i honestly don't know. and to be honest, i feel really bad about it. what do i do? Mufasa: perhaps you should make amends with jasiri. you can never have too many friends. even if you have one million. Kion: maybe not that many. thank you grandfather. i know what to do now. Mufasa: you're welcome kion. Mufasa vanishes Kion climbs down from the rocks Kion: alright. now to find jasiri. Just then kion gets kicked in the back of the head by a cloaked figure making him bleed Kion: ow! who the heck are you? The cloaked figure snaps his fingers and the hyena's come out Janja: well, well, well. if it isn't baby kion in the outlands. not so strong without your little friends huh? the blood says all. Kion notices that he's bleeding and freaks out Janja: thank you cloak kid. you may go now. The cloaked figure nods and runs off Janja: now how do we wanna do this? limb from limb, or second by second. Cheezi: oh, oh! limb by limb! Chungu: i second that! Janja: and i third it. it's time for you to die kion. without the fiercest, the pride lands lion guard will be destroyed. Kion becomes scared only for jasiri to arrive at the scene and punch janja in the face Kion: jasiri? Jasiri: kion, run! there's a cave back there if you can find it. Kion: i can't leave you here! Jasiri: go! Kion nods and runs off only to slow down and eventually pass out Scene cuts to kion waking up trying to regain his vision Kion: mom? Jasiri chuckles Jasiri: no sleepyhead. it's me. Kion: jasiri? when did you get here dude? Jasiri: i've been here the whole time actually. i understood your fear, and i knew you only said what you did out of that. Kion: that's true. i'm sorry for that by the way. heck, i don't even know why i said it. Jasiri: you, hurt my feelings. Kion: i know. and i never meant to. my grandfather was right? Jasiri becomes confused Kion: so you've been here this whole time huh? Jasiri: yeah, pretty much. i've been treating your wound too. Kion: wow. really? thanks a ton. Jasiri: you're welcome. A question comes to kion's mind Kion: jasiri? do you have a family by any chance. Jasiri flinches and ceases to kion's wound Kion: sorry, sorry! you don't have to answer. that was stupid. Jasiri: it's fine. i did for a while. my mom died when i was little. Kion: what about you're dad? Jasiri: i never met him. he must've left before my birth. Kion: dang jasiri. that's sad. Jasiri: i know. but i manage. my mom told me to give everyone a chance before i judged them. Kion: yeah. she must've been nice. Jasiri: yeah. she was. Jasiri examines kion's wound Jasiri: your legs beaten up pretty bad. you won't be able to walk until tomorrow. Kion: what!? i can't stay here! Jasiri: don't worry kion. flat ridge rock isn't too far from here. and i'll be by your side until you can leave. until you recover, i won't leave you by yourself. Kion smiles Kion: thank you jasiri. i'm glad we're on good terms again. Jasiri: so am i. sisi ni sawa. Kion: we just might be. Jasiri smiles Jasiri: now lets get some sleep so you have soe energy for the morning. Kion: right. Kion goes to sleep and jasiri lies down next to him Scene cuts to kion waking up the next morning to find jasiri giving him some food Kion: oh. morning jasiri. Jasiri: morning kion. i got you some food. Kion: you did? wow, thanks. Jasiri: no prob. Kion notices jasiri's shoulder Kion: jasiri. you're bleeding! Jasiri: oh, this? i'll be fine. Kion: well, alright then. we should take you to my mom though just in case. she believes in good hyena's just like me. Jasiri: so i guessed actual rememberance skipped a generation. Kion laughs nervously Kion: i deserve that. jasiri, i'm real sorry. Jasiri: i forgive you. Jasiri licks kion Kion:(playfully)ew. Jasiri: cmon dude. eat up. Kion starts eating and passes jasiri some of the food Kion: just because i have to eat, doesn't mean i can't share it. Jasiri blushes and accepts the food Jasiri: thanks. Jasiri starts eating Kion: so jasiri. how exactly did you get this? Jasiri: let's just say the rules don't apply to me. Kion realizes how jasiri got the food and gets intrigued Kion: so you went at night huh? why is that? Jasiri: well, i'm pretty sneaky. especially at night time. also to get away from the rotting smell from in there that increased over night. did you know that you're a sleep farter? Kion blushes Kion: um, no. i didn't. now i know why kiara's always on the other side of the room. Jasiri laughs a bit Jasiri: yeah. guess so. who's kiara? Kion: she's my older sister, and the future queen. she can be a bit of a brat at times, but she's really caring. she was especially kind when i was a baby. Jasiri: she was now. Kion: yeah. she tended to my wounds, watched over me, heck, she was always there in my time of need. she's been really busy lately, but it's reasonable. Jasiri: yeah. she's obviously gonna have stuff to do. Kion scoots closer to jasiri Kion: so, i'm guessing that when i go home, you'll come back here? Jasiri pauses Jasiri: i can't. Kion: why not? Jasiri starts crying Jasiri: janja exiled me for helping you. Kion: jasiri. i don't know what to say? Kion nuzzles jasiri who stops crying Jasiri: there's nothing TO say. i'd do it again. Kion: why? Jasiri: you're starting to grow on me. honestly, you're the first friend i've ever had. Kion smiles Kion: tell you what siri. you can stay with us. i'm sure i can convince my dad. Jasiri: really? you mean it? Kion: yeah. i mean it alright. Jasiri hugs kion Jasiri: oh thank you kion! Kion: no prob. Just then a fart sound is heard Jasiri smirks at kion who blushes Kion: sorry. guess i'm a little gassy from the food. Jasiri chuckles Jasiri: no worries. that happens with me too sometimes. now let's get you to pride rock. Kion: and you to your new home. Kion and jasiri smile at each other Janja: oh look boys. Kion and jasiri: huh? Janja: it's the lion lover. Jasiri blushes Jasiri: back off janja! we were just leaving. Cheezi: yeah. into our stomachs. Chungu: it's lunch time. Janja: time to say bye bye to the lovers. Kion: jasiri. get behind me. Jasiri: what? why? Kion: trust me. i got this. Jasiri gets behind kion Jasiri: i hope you know what your doing. Janja and his clan get closer only for kion to use the roar sending them back Jasiri: the roar of the elders. incredible. Kion: cmon siri. let's go home. Jasiri smiles and looks at kion Jasiri: yeah. lets. Kion and jasiri head towards flat ridge rock Scene cuts to kion and jasiri returning to the lair Jasiri: wow kion. it looks amazing. Kion: it sure is. since the upper rooms are lions territory, you can stay in here. Jasiri: really? thanks kion. Kion: no prob. Just then bunga tackles kion Bunga: kion, you're back! you have no idea how worried i was! i'm so glad you're back! Kion: yep, i'm back bunga. Jasiri: so this is that bunga dude you told me about? Kion: yep. sure is. Bunga turns around Bunga: kion, who the heck is this? and why is she here? Kion: bunga, this is jasiri. she helped me out of the outlands after i unknowingly woke up there one time. Bunga: i see. well jasiri, it's nice to meet you. and i'd like to personally thank you for saving my best friend from out lands rot. Jasiri: it was no problem. Kion: oh right. we've gotta get your wound checked. i'll take you to my parents. cmon siri. Jasiri: alright then. Jasiri follows kion and bunga but faints after three steps Kion: jasiri? Kion and bunga run over to jasiri Kion: jasiri! Bunga: how did she pass out so easily? Kion: bunga. take jasiri over to the bed in the lair. i'll go get my parents. Bunga nods and takes jasiri to the bed in the lair and kion runs off to find his parents Scene cuts to kion taking his parents to the lair Kion: now mom, dad, i want you to promise me that you won't flip out. Simba: i suppose i won't, flip out. Nala: you have my word kion. Kion: good. Kion and his parents walk into the lair and kion runs over to jasiri who wakes up Kion: jasiri! Simba: a hyena? Kion: you're awake! Jasiri: what happened? Kion: you passed out and i went to get my parents. i felt like they could help. Bunga: actually kion, i took my own matters in. Kion: huh? Bunga walks over to them Bunga: well i saw some violet salve over there and i decided to treat jasiri's wound. and let me tell you jasiri, you have some awesome durability. Jasiri: thanks bunga. Simba: kion, how exactly did jasiri get here? Kion: well, um, i maybe, sorta, brought her here. Simba: what? Nala: simba, please. we said we wouldn't complain. Kion: dad, please let her stay. heck, she can't even go back anyway. janja exiled her because she helped me get out of the out lands. please. Simba sees the sadness in kion's eyes Simba: she, helped you out of the out lands? how did you get there? Kion: i have no idea. i'm honestly surprised you guys didn't start a search party. Nala: i am too kion. Nala turns to simba Nala: When did we reach that part again? Simba: well, um- Kion: so does this mean jasiri can stay? Simba: yes kion. for as long as she wants. Kion: yes! you hear that siri? Jasiri: loud and clear. Bunga jumps down Bunga: i have a feeling it's gonna be pretty awesome having a hyena in the pride lands. you jasiri, are gonna love it here. Jasiri: i can already tell. Simba walks over to jasiri Simba: jasiri, i want to thank you for helping my son. without you, he wouldn't have gotten back, and the lion guard would've been disbanded unintentionally, putting the pride lands life at risk. for that alone, you are welcome to stay in the pride lands, for as long as you wish. Nala: i wish to thank you as well jasiri. Jasiri smiles Jasiri: thank you simba. thank you nala. Simba: we'll leave you be. Nala: we'll see you later kion. Kion: you guys too. Simba and nala leave the lair Bunga: so, now there's a hyena living here. fuli will not like this. Kion: ha ha. yeah. Jasiri: who's fuli? Kion: just the fastest member of the lion guard. she's pretty fiesty. Bunga: just give her some time, and she'll warm up to you. Jasiri: good to know. Kion sighs Jasiri: what's wrong kion? Kion: nothing. it's just, you helped me escape the most dangerous place i've ever known, and i never did anything for you. i guess i'm just upset that i don't know how to pay you back. Jasiri: dude. you save me from janja. and after that, you made me a pride lander. that alone is enough. Kion smiles Kion: i'm glad to hear that. and i'll stay here with you when i'm not on patrols. and even when you're better, just remember. i'm here for you. Bunga: talk about commitment. Jasiri smiles and hugs kion making him blush Jasiri: thanks kion. i'll remember that. Kion wraps his arms around jasiri Kion: no prob siri. like you said. sisi ni sawa. Jasiri let's go of kion Jasiri: exactly. Kion: well, i should probably head back to my place. Jasiri: yeah. it's about night time too. Bunga: oh, you're right. i should probably get home before my uncles notice i'm not back yet. later kion. later jasiri. Kion: later dude. Jasiri: bye bunga. Bunga runs off Jasiri: ya know kion, i wanna thank you too. i was all alone until you came along, and now i have a place to call home. Kion smiles Kion: you're welcome siri. Jasiri yawns and Kion starts singing jasiri a lullaby Kion:(singing softly) sisi ni sawa, it means we're the same. forget about the past when there's nothing to gain. at the end of the day, it's like water and rain. sisi ni sawa, it means were the same. sisi ni sawa, it means we're the same. focus on the future, where there's much more to gain. at the end of the day, we're all the same, as water and rain. sisi ni sawa, it means we're the same. Jasiri falls asleep developing new feelings for kion Kion:(singing softly)sisi ni sawa. it means, we're, the same. Kion leaves the lair developing new feelings for jasiri Kion: goodnight jasiri. The screen fades to black ending the episode off Instrumental version of the main theme plays during the credits Category:Fanfiction Category:Kion x jasiri for life Category:The Lion Guard Stories Category:The Lion Guard: The Legend of Kion Category:Episodes